


Secret Santa

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secret Santa

The team members all grabbed a name out of a bowl and glanced at them. Ziggy sighed and tucked the paper into his pocket. 

A week later, Summer smiled at him, “Have you got your person a present yet?”

Ziggy shook his head, “I got the hardest person to get a gift for.”

“There’s only a couple days left..” She assessed before looking him over and smirking, “You probably are overthinking things.”

“It’s not like he needs anything. And he doesn’t have a lot of hobbies.” Ziggy sighed.   
  
“I know.” She looked around to make sure no one else was around, “Doesn’t help you have a crush on him.”

Ziggy blushed, “I..”

Summer chuckled, “Don’t worry. But maybe you should tell him? Find a creative gift to admit your feelings?”

Ziggy shrugged.

“Or you could just chicken out and get him a gift card.”

Ziggy nodded as the others came into the garage. 

A few days later, it was about time to give gifts. Ziggy looked nervous as Dillon lifted his present. He opened it and smiled at a leather bracelet inside.

“You going to open yours?” Summer asked softly.

Ziggy nodded and found the one with his name on it. He opened it and his eyes went wide. The box had a gift card to a very expensive restaurant then a note that asked, “Date?” 

He turned the note over and saw Dillon’s name and he looked up at the black ranger in shock, “Really?”

Dillon nodded quietly. After a moment he asked, “So..?”

“Of course! I’d love to.” Ziggy said rapidly.

  
Dillon gave him a small smile, “Thanks for the bracelet.”

“I designed it myself,” Ziggy admitted.

“Really?” Dillon looked surprised.

Ziggy nodded.

Summer smiled as she came up to them, “You guys enjoying your gifts?”

“What did you get?” Ziggy asked curiously.

“A giftcard to a new clothing shop,” She smiled. “Flynn said he didn’t know what else to get me. I had Gemma. Tried to get her some cute clothes so she can try a new style.”

The boys chuckled. 

“Well, I’ll let you plan all the details of your date,” Summer winked before disappearing.

Dillon rolled his eyes before looking at Ziggy, “Your choice.As long as Venjix doesn’t show up.”

Ziggy smirked, “Alright, how about now?”

Dillon raised an eyebrow but nodded, “I’ll change.”

Dillon came back out in a suit and headed to his car. He opened the door for Ziggy and he got in. Dillon climbed in next to him and they drove off, on their way to the beginning of something new.


End file.
